


The Sharp End Of A Heart

by sugoi



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Back stabing(literally), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Trust Issues, are sharper then they look, dirk strider-freeform, dream bed, godtier, jake english - Freeform, jake english-freeform, shitty swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their break up...Jake can't help but feel dirk's a little  to eager to watch him in his painful descent into godtier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ===>> Be The Coward

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure what I'm doing here....please reread i edited and added a new chapter 2 D:  
> bear with me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o 3o

>>>>>Be the coward

your name is Jake English and you never thought you'd find a adventurer like your self chickening out on a mission...

but here you are and BOY are you fluffing your feathers...

you've been staring at your quest bed for almost in hour now...

and to be honest it scares you more then anything you've ever fought off on your worst of days on the island... 

you feel dirk shift beside you, silently running his half gloved fingers over the smooth slabs of stone that shape your questbed...

he hasn't said anything since you arrived in the halls of prospit....

you'd have commented on this but there's no need ...your quite sure that he's still hurting somewhere in inside and, if silence is the way he likes to deal with it, you'll leave him to his solace...

your still not sure if he's angry with you for breaking it off....

part of you wants to hit rewind on the whole dad blasted thing!

you can still recall with an intensity that makes your heart ach.... the seconds after the words escaped your lips, the pain showed in his eyes for only a moment but you saw it....it feels like it burnt its way into your mind...

foolishly...in your mind ,you wish you could take it all back ...in your head you've gone over way you could probably fix things...

you had realized the mistake you made the moment the words left your mouth, you've often asked yourself countless times, what were you thinking?

it's very lonely on lomax, and it feel like torture to have someone who used to flutter over you like a paranoid bird, ignore you like your but one of the many ghost that live in the tombs! 

you miss the feeling of his arms wrapped around you, the orange and oily scent of his hair,the way his lips felt against yours, the heat of his body when it was pressed against yours... you miss him and its tearing you apart...

=====>> JAKE...COWARD OUT

You tear your eyes away from your ex, and return your gaze to your awaiting death bed you run your hand down the smooth stone it's a lot colder then when you though it would...  
you know it's been a good two hours or so since you two finally discovered to chambers but it seems like you've been in here for days, the walls seem to be closing in,threating to crush you, 

the airs turns stale, and thick, noises echo off the wall eerily...causing the hairs on the nape of your neck to rise, ...you feel like the whole room has begun to spin and your the only one dumb enough to stand still...

what happens if this doesn't work?  
what if you don't wake up?  
will you be trapped here forever as one of those dream ghost or will you cease to exist all together?.

with many thoughts though racing though your head at once, amazingly your brain comes to a startlingly logical solution!

YOUR NAME IS JAKE ENGLISH AND YOU CAN"T DO THIS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S i'm sorry if this is messy but i'm short on time so forgive me


	2. LOVE HURTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED NEW CHAPTER TWO
> 
> in which dirk gives jake a helping hand....

=====>>Chapter Two: Jake, avoid being impaled and fail miserably at it!

you don't realize how long you been staring at your quest bed ,

but the tingling in your sleeping legs tell you it must have been a while...

you were faintly aware of dirk getting up from the rock he perched on,

you wonder if he was talking to someone from the red glow emitting from his ridiculous shades,  
one of the girls or perhaps AR?

 

you also notice much to your surprise, dirk seems to be smirking, and you feel a ping of jealousy for whoever he's talking to...

it used to be you who broke his stoic facade and made him smile, 

now the only emotion he reserves for you now is a stony veil, a mask of indeference. 

pulling your self out of your thoughts you turn and start to make your way towered dirk, as you approach you feel an air of tenseness in the air...

some parts of you feel terrible for letting him down, it feels like that's all you done as of late!

you are all one for adventure but there is also part of your mind that's deathly afraid of the unknown,

and circumstances being as they are... your really fucking scared...

 

you'er just about to apologize for backing out at such short notice, when your apology die in your throat and is replaced by a screech,

as dirk's swords slices it's way through the air inches away from your face,you've strifed with dirk long enough to know the difference between dirk's blows...

it wasn't hard to see he was intending on hitting his target and, the force put into it would have been devastating having hit it's mark...

everything is moving so fast and your mind is reeling in the wrong direction,  
dirk's bringing up his sword again and you stumble back with your arms raised to block the blow,

you only really feel the first ten seconds of pain as his swords come down against your arm and slices it's way down to your clenched fist,

that's when adrenalin and self preservation kick in,numbing the pain and coursing you with a wild energy,you scramble to get to your feet only to knocked back down by the impact of dirk's swords slashing across you'r face.

 

your square rimmed hit the floor in two blood soaked irreparable pieces, blood has clouding our vision and searing cut on your face feels warm as bleed seeps from it down  
your face and onto your green shirt....

 

from the corner of your burning eye you see dirk raising his sword again,  
but this time your hands meet him halfway as you catch his blade in one hand, instinctively dirk jerks back his sword,

you feel the dim slow burn as it scissors through your flesh. without releasing your grip you bring up you'r free hand as he yanks at his sword again,

you'r vision clouds as pain and betrayal fill your mind,anger burning it's way through your veins...

 

putting in all the force you have, you bring your fist up and slam it into dirk's stomach, you feel the impact knock the air out of his lung's as he lets out a startled yelp and instantly doubles over letting go of the sword.

you scramble to your feet and make a mad dash for the exit in which you and dirk had entered earlier, 

through your panicked haze something in your head is telling you stop and turn around, but the instincts of self preservation are also screaming *FLIGHT*  
and it seems that instinct reigns dominant over all and you keep running...

in a perfect world you'd have made it, sadly this is far from one...nothing is perfect and neither is the feeling of dirk's hand on the back of your neck,

the sickeningly sweet feeling as his sword passes through you'r chest...


	3. [DESCEND]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...i'm so sorry i wrote this e~e  
>  ==>> WRITER BE HONEST  
> YES!  
> this was just an exscuse to hurt jake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BEFORE READING THIS KNOW I'M GOING TO BE ADDING MORE ON TO CHAPTER ONE SO BLEH!
> 
> ok sooo this is >_> NOT really what i expected from the most recent updates but w/e im going to try to finish this anyways

===> BE JAKE ENGLISH

to be honest you don’t really want to be Jake right now! In fact you'd rather be anyone But him at this moment!

the stony floor is cold and hard against your back,  
The sickening waves of nausea, and anxiety roll through your stomach like ice in a blender, You’ve lost your glasses in the scuffle but your eyes are still good enough to make out the last tints of light bouncing off the wall in the chamber, It gives the dark room a hellish forlorn look to it. 

you can feel the weight of dirk pinning you down as he straddles your waist, You might have in enjoyed this predicament you’re in right now, (Being pinned down under the boy you so wish to rekindle romantic feelings for!) If not for the blade of the sword he has wedged through your chest...

you try not to look down, in fear that you may find pool of your own blood, you try to ignore the slick sticky warmth cliging to the back of your neck... You know you’re losing blood but that doesn’t mean you have to sit there and stare at it goddammit! ... It feels like time has stopped inside the chamber everything’s seems to have become vertigo.. The cut across your face burns like hell itself came to kiss it better, All your other wounds have dulled out into a muzzled pounding in the back of your mind 

you let out a groan as a particularly painful wave of shudders racks through your body,  
You feel dirk shift his weight but he doesn’t move from pinning you down

you lift your head up to look him in the face, and feel what’s left of your blood drain from your face, As your eye become locked within his intense golden leer, and a sardonic grin, as He leans down and presses his forehead against your own, and inhales a deep breath.... You note that his glasses have been knocked from his face when he attacked you as well... You can't help but wish he still donned them, you'd have rather been staring into those shades then his intense accusing, Betrayed eyes, notable to stand it anymore you lower your eyes as he pulls away from you...

another painful shiver is crawling up your spine, but the pain is soon dulled out by an even more shocking sensation as dirk begins to twist the blade he has lodged within your chest.

as sob escapes your throat as your ears are filled with hollow creaking as his swords scrapes against what you can only assume is your ribs,

your hands weakly scrabble for purchase on his arms but slip off on the coagulated blood seeping off his wrists

,you can feel the cold numbness creeping up your arms and biting at your vision darkening the edges of your sight..

the sting of metal scissoring though your flesh has faded...and joined the white noise that has become your surroundings

suddenly dirk abandons his sword, you let your body untense, and your faintly aware of dirk beginning to drag you back by your shoulders,  
Your limbs feel like lead pipes and heavily drag sluggishly across the floor you’re getting towed across, 

you come in contact with smooth stone of you quest bed, the chill of it causing the half dried blood to feel like ice cubes down your back,

one of your legs slams painfully hard against stone as dirk hauls you onto the sacrificial slab where he lays you down finally

everything is dark and fuzzy by now everything you ''DO'' see seems to be speckled with bright white spots, that swirl around and run from your line of sight when you try to focus on them...

you give up on trying to retain your energy, it just makes it more painful instead you let yourself drift in and out of consciousness, slowly letting yourself fall into the abyss of calm that seems to have enshrouded you...

somewhere in your mind registers something that’s sounds akin to soft sobbing, and you feel something brush against your lips but your too far away to really care... everything is warm and numb as you slowly drift off

=====>>> page: Sleep...

everything is dark and silent it would be unnerving if you weren't so tired  
You’re floating though a void of nothingness

each breath you take is forced, and if a boulder was on your chest, movement in general seems to be exhausting .  
so you give up, you aren't one for losing a game without a proper display of fistcuffs but your just so damn tired!,  
And honestly you feel like your practically half asleep anyways 

but no matter how much you fight or not, sleep seems to have other plans. No matter how hard you fight you can feel yourself fading away into the dark that surrounds you...

======>> Dirk: Ponder The Situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think ima stick to light hearted dribbles :X  
> just maybe... cuz i dont know how all those amazing writers do all that sh*t it's freaking impossible hard  
> halfway through forgive me!
> 
>  
> 
> urrrrrg thank god that's done!


	4. Painful What Ifs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Thoughts Are Thinked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i was planing on ending this on the next chapter, but i ended up writing this!!!  
> and its still not the end i wanted!!

The blood on your hands has began to dry into a greasy crust,  
you'd never admit it to anyone but your holding your breath,  
as you watch jake for signs of movement... Your mind goes into over drive trying to decipher and reanalyze and cancel out doubts of error  
in his resurrection.  
it feels like its been forever since you struck him down, but you know it really has been only a few minutes.

 

there was a nasty part of you that could see yourself dragging his limp body to the floor and watching the last wisps of life drain  
from it, but deep down you know you could never do it,even with AR egging you on,  
he'd never let you really do it...

 

You lean forward to examine him for signs of life, or what ever is supposed to happen,  
but as you lean your hands on the Ancient slab, you lose your grip... hands grabbing for purchase only to slip on the coagulating blood,  
you land rather ungracefully on the slab above Jake, you can feel his blood soaking your gloves, the scent of iron floods your nostrils and makes your stomach flip,  
desperately you try to back away,but for all your scrabbling it ends up in vain as you slip again but this time you can't catch yourself,  
the airs knocked out of you as your body slams into Jake's.

 

His skin is pale...not at all like the *to much sunburn* shade he used to sport...the knowledge makes your heart clinch,without thinking you lift your hands and run it against his face, just the light stroke leaves a crimson trail against his ghostly skin, his cold....

so cold he almost rivals the chill radiating from the slab beneath you,  
something inside you is panicking you want to huddle him, and keep him warm but logic wins out telling you it's pointless,  
its what happens when someone dies..right?, you wonder if Dave was this cold when he died...

The hole in your chest seems to rip , it burns and you don't know why you still feel like this..."guilt?, perhaps sorrow?"... 

AR counts off the possibilities, but your hardly paying attention the red wall of text he's become so fond of...

 

You curl up beside his cold body, and you wonder if it would have been like this...? even if Jake did back out of the relationship?,

and if he did'int would you have had the will to do what you did?...

The pain searing through you turns into a numb throbbing , as you recall the look of fear in his eyes as you raised your sword,  
the sword you promised to always protect him with,even if you did *do it * to protect him... you'll never forgot the accusing shock in his eyes as you sliced through his trust.

 

Your snapped out of your reverie by the fluttering of wings, you look up to see tiny glowing birds, they'er glowing like they just fell from heaven,

Fluttering around him like tiny angles, the lights on each long poll began to come to life ,from a dim glow to a luminous light, the silence that once filled the chamber is now replaced with the fluttering of wings and the rapid beating of your hopeful heart, as they surround jake his body begins to glow

The process is being fulfilled jakes coming back as godteir, the relief that floods you is short lived as you began to wonder what he'll think of you...

 

Would he forgive you for what you did...?

 

Would Jake ever trust you again...?

"Dirk...? Dirk I think its time for Us to go.."  
" yea, i think we've outstayed our welcome.."  
"couldn't have phrased it better...well actually being a super comput-"  
" AR?"  
"Yes Dirk?"  
"Shut the hell up"  
"...it seems you want me to shut the he-"  
"just shut up..."

And with that... you peel yourself off of the bloody slab and get up,  
without thinking you lean over and kiss jake one last time before turning to leave, wondering if you'd ever get a chance to feel his warm lips again...

On your way out, you leave your bloody gloves behind... you don't need them anymore

You feel empty...but then you were empty before.

===========> PAGE OF HOPE: return to your grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for almost never updating U_U i have a low attention span as well as enthusiasm, but i am wokring on limbostuck and  
> IAHB ( in a heart beat), plus i'm experimenting with something new >P
> 
> anyways THANKS AND HOPE YOU LIKE! -cough-
> 
> p.s comments are appreciated!.

**Author's Note:**

> -errrrg!- I don't think I can do dirk or..Jake very well for that matter so if I try to keep it brisk please don't hate me!


End file.
